Two different lives, the same person
by X5 - 452 and 494
Summary: He lived a good life for twenty two years, became a vampire, got staked, became a human again, died again and went back to his first life. How complicated is that?
1. Prolog

**Summary: **_He lived a good life for twenty two years, became a vampire, got staked, became a human again, died again and went back to his first life. How complicated is that? _

**Author's Notes: **_Watching Lost and the Vampire Diaries have made me fall in love with Ian Somerhalder even more. Thus, this oneshot was born. Just change the fact that Stefan/Damon have not seen each other for, oh, thirty years, so just double the time where they last saw each other during the pilot, and then it'll all make sense (sorta). __**Co-Authored with Charmed4eva112**_

He was born Damon Salvatore on March 16th, 1842 and for twenty years of his life, it was all blissful, all surreal. He was happy, he was proud of himself, he loved everything and everyone and it all seemed less complicated until he met Katherine Pierce, that beautiful brunette that stole his heart away in the night.

He was twenty when he first laid eyes on her, but it was not until he was twenty one when the love triangle between them and his three year younger brother, Stefan began. He was never truly bitter with his brother; in fact, he found this to be quite the challenge. It only made Damon work harder in achieving his goal to win the heart of the beautiful Katherine, that is, until he found out her dark, little secret.

It scared him at first, you know, dating a vampire thing, but he grew accustomed to the idea, and actually enjoyed the thrill of it. Sneaking out, lying, having fun, everything was a rush to Damon. He used to be the total good boy that would do anything to have a good time, but now... now, he felt adventurous and dangerous. Katherine changed him into a risk taker, and for once, he actually didn't feel guilty over breaking the rules.

"I'm going to turn you into a vampire Damon; I swear to you, it'll be the best thing for you," Katherine told him a couple of months after he found out. And she did keep to her word. Even after Stefan betrayed him and got her captured and sent to the church to be burned by their father, she kept to her word. Because the church wasn't set to be burned for another night or two until they captured more vampires, she escaped and appeared in his room. Still bitter and angry over his brother, he very much welcomed Katherine to turn him.

"If that means I can kill my brother after all of this, then so be it," he said darkly before they fed off each other and Katherine snapped his neck.

Thus began his life as Damon Salvatore, vampire. His brother was also turned that night, which thwarted Damon's plans to kill him, since both were powerful, newborn vampires. Before she left them, Katherine made one simple request.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone, please. Once I get out of that tomb, I want to see both of my vampires alive and well," she asked them. Damon obeyed immediately; after all, why would he disobey the one he actually, deeply cared about? But since then, he deeply resented his brother and chose to keep backstabbing him as a way of fun instead of being nice to him or being super mean to him. Backstabbing was fun for him; he could keep coming back, making Stefan trust him like Damon trusted his own brother and then use it to his advantage to hurt him. Because, after all, if his brother didn't turn Katherine into his father, she would be with him and not in that stupid tomb. He could always use Emily's help, but Emily passed away years ago, but he still withheld the deal.

Damon traveled all around, met exotic women, slept with exotic women, killed the exotic women, and traveled again to repeat the deal. Every once in a while, he stumbled across Stefan, gained Stefan's trust, backstabbed Stefan and then left again. He had the most fun anyone's ever had in these adventures. He wasn't human Damon anymore which meant he didn't care who he hurt anymore; he was a vampire, and he wasn't going to stoop to Stefan's levels and kill an animal. If vampires survived on human blood, then so did he.

It was the beginning of 1981 when his luck changed. He was in Iowa at night, snacking on a human when something startled him. He saw a vampire cornering a poor, innocent kid. He loved torturing people, but killing kids was not right for him; people fifteen and older were acceptable, but this kid was no more than seven. She was so cute, but so scared, so Damon, without thinking, struck the other vampire from behind and sent him flying into a broken tree branch. The other vampire occupied, Damon turned to the kid and bent down.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, as if not wanting to scare her. There was a pause before the brunette mumbled, "Kate." Damon nodded as he looked at the struggling vampire before grabbing Kate's hand.

"Now, I suggest you get out of here Kate; go home to your parents. It's nine o clock, and it's getting late. You won't remember anything that happened tonight; you won't remember me, or the scenes that you saw tonight. You'll go straight home and to bed," Damon said, looking right into her eyes. Kate nodded, entranced before blinking her eyes and taking one last look at Damon, running from the horrific scene. Damon nodded, smirking as he turned to the other vampire, who was out of the mess he created and had a stake in his hand. Without another word, Damon felt the stake plunge into his heart and he let out a little gasp before falling silent.

Darkness quickly overtook him and he was pretty sure he was officially dead; there was a white light and everything. He felt himself starting to walk toward it before he felt a sudden jerk. His mind started spinning so fast, the light disappeared. He felt himself black out. Was it possible to black out when you were already dead? Probably not, because he's never technically died before. Oh yeah, Katherine killed him to turn him, but he felt more unconscious than dead.

It felt like minutes later when he saw the light appear and engulf him. Damon shut his eyes tight before opening them again to see six, ghostly figures around him. Frowning, he turned to look at all of them. They were dressed in white, and clearly had a high authority by the way they were concealing their faces and how they were floating above the ground. This is definitely not heaven, he thought as he looked around again.

"Damon Salvatore, welcome," one of the 'angel' people spoke loudly, his voice booming. Damon winced at how loud his voice was.

"Geez dude, keep it down. What the hell am I doing here? Aren't I dead?" he asked. The woman on the far right spoke next, nodding.

"Yes Damon, you are technically dead. However, we have brought you here for evaluation," she spoke, her voice very angelic. Damon frowned.

"Evaluation? For what? Going to heaven or hell? Seriously, just pick a number or something. I'll do well in both places," Damon said lightly. The six didn't seem so amused though, but did not comment on that.

"Actually, it is an evaluation of bringing you back to life or sending you on to the afterlife. We are the Powers that Be," another spoke coolly. Damon looked at the group, stunned.

"Why is there an evaluation for me to be brought back to life or not?" he wondered. He was really curious about it. The tallest one spoke next.

"You have done much good in your life as a human; however, becoming a vampire clouded your judgement and you did equally bad. Unfortunately, it is too balanced to tell you whether you should be sent to heaven or to hell, so we are willing to give you a chance at a second life. It is a very rare opportunity," the tallest spoke. Damon nodded slowly, not even sure how to react to all of this nonsense.

"So, what's the verdict? Am I going to be sent back or not?" he asked. There was a pause before another woman spoke.

"Our verdict has been reached. You could do much good if given a second chance, so we are going to let you prove yourself. You will be sent back to earth but not as Damon Salvatore. You will be reborn as a human for another chance at life," she spoke. Damon shook his head though, holding up his hand.

"Hold on a minute. I refuse to be sent back as somebody else. I am Damon Salvatore, and always will be. Why send me back as somebody else?" he asked. The last angel spoke next, moving forward slightly.

"You, Damon Salvatore, need to earn your right back to becoming yourself again so we have decided to give you a second chance at life, your memories relinquished. If you do something great enough to be recognized in your lifetime, after your death, then we will see you again. If not, then you will move onto the afterlife," he said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's the point of this if I don't have any memories?" he asked. The first angel spoke again, lifting his head and smiling softly.

"It will prove if your heart is good or not. It will show us if you are worthy of a true second chance at being Damon Salvatore. Our decision is final. Good luck Damon, maybe we'll see you again," the angel said. Damon opened his mouth to speak but there was a flash and nothing more.

Thus, he was reborn as Boone Carlyle. Even without his memories, he started sharing some characteristics of his former life. Sarcasm was the main one, plus the good heart he had as Damon, the human. He did prove himself many times by protecting his sister, Shannon when he was older, and only dating the good girls. But nothing big really proved that he deserved to go back to his first life.

He never even suspected who he really was; what he used to be like. He knew he felt different and empty in a way, but he would have never thought he was missing memories; that he had been living longer than he was supposed to. He felt familiarity when he spotted Stefan in Los Angeles once, but other than that, nothing. And for the first time, he got to experience life in the 1900's as a human; no worries, not insecurities, nothing. He got to love, explore, and enjoy life to its fullest.

The plane crash was painful and it triggered his first...memory of sorts. It was when he first laid eyes on Kate, and suddenly, he flashed back to a younger Kate in Iowa, at night. He remembered seeing blood on the ground and a fearful Kate before he was jolted out of the memory. He didn't even process it at first; he thought it was weird and moved on, but during his time on the island, he felt different; like something was going to happen.

The day of his death, when he lay dying in the caves, with a frantic Jack trying to save him, he realized this wouldn't be the end; somehow, he would live again and it would be wonderful. Just before he died, he let out his last dying breath.

"Tell Shannon...tell Shannon...tell..."

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her; he wanted to tell her how proud he was of her, and if she tried, she could make a difference. He wanted her to be open to love, and to not give up if she was stuck on the island forever and to help out and live life to its fullest. But he didn't have the time anymore. He slipped away before he could say anything like that, catching one last look at Jack's face before he felt the darkness overpower him again.

He found himself in the white light with the six angel figures.

"Welcome Boone Carlyle. You have earned yourself the right to become Damon Salvatore again," one of them spoke. Before he could ask what they meant by that, memories started flowing through his mind. He screamed in pain as he held his head, collapsing on the ground as Damon's memories joined Boone's. It was the most painful feeling he ever felt, and he still had a headache once he stopped screaming from immense pain. He looked up to the six weakly, giving the best glare he could.

"Why do I still remember Boone's memories?" he demanded once he got his breath back. The one in the middle answered for him, her voice very light and breathy.

"Unfortunately, you must pay for your actions as Damon Salvatore, vampire, so reliving both set of memories seems like a proper way to remind yourself what you went through to get where you are now; how you got a second chance at being Damon Salvatore. However, you will return human. Becoming a vampire again is entirely up to you," she said. Damon mumbled some curse words as he rose to his feet again.

"Aw, come on! I'm meant to be Damon, not Damon and Boone! I don't want to remember my life as Boone. I'm not that guy anymore!" Damon yelled.

"Our decision is final. Welcome to your old life Damon Salvatore. We hope you bring Boone's life into your own and take your experiences to make you a better person. Good luck Damon; we will not be seeing you again," the Powers that Be spoke together. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Damon found himself in a forest at night.

He wanted to go back to the way things were twenty three years ago; he didn't want Boone's experiences to change who he was, so in order to do that, he needed to go back to who he was; who he was meant to be. It didn't take long to find a vampire willing to change him. She was gorgeous and so was he. It only took a couple of weeks as a human to become a vampire again. Having all the experiences as a vampire, it was quite easily to readjust.

Pushing Boone's memories away and ignoring them would make everything better, right? Wrong, so totally wrong.

**Yes, I am done. What did you guys think? A good explanation on how Boone/Damon could be the same? Ok, maybe it WAS lame after all... I'm sorry guys, I tried my best. Yes, it is a oneshot, and yes the ending is totally stupid. I MIGHT make another chapter, or not. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the second chapter to Two Lives, and yes, I have decided to continue it! It's going to be interesting, and we'll see how far I get before I lose interest, but I think it'll be fun to write! So, enjoy the official first chapter!**

**By the way, this'll take place in season 6 of Lost, and just after Fool Me Once for Vampire Diaries**

Damon Salvatore enjoyed drinking human blood. It was his favourite past time as a vampire. Watching his prey squirm and beg to be saved (if he didn't kill them quickly anyways) was always entertaining, because moments before he did this, they would be begging him to kiss them (women) or chatting with him about something boring (men). But in the end, he just sucked their blood dry and disposed of their bodies. But the catch was always the good part. He enjoyed the teasing, though sometimes it got old.

Having not attacked a human in a while, he decided it was high time to do so. Now that he knew Katherine was not in that tomb, he didn't have a master plan anymore, so why bother? Of course, that changed that morning. Just as he sucked the woman's blood dry (she had put up quite a fight), there was a presence behind him.

"Very well done Damon. According to Annabelle, you have not attacked a human in months," Pearl spoke. Damon narrowed his eyes as he turned to the woman who was Katherine's best friend. Last time he saw her, they were all in a hotel room, Anna telling him that Katherine didn't care about him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dangerously, dropping the dead woman's body on the ground. Pearl looked unamused though, as she stood in front of him, calm and not afraid.

"I have come to talk to you. About Katherine, that is," Pearl stated. Damon eyed the older woman before rolling eyes.

"What? You've come to rub it into my face that Katherine doesn't care? Spare me the lecture. Your daughter already made it clear," Damon spat out. Pearl shook her head however, and stepped forward.

"On the contrary Damon, I have come to tell you how to find Katherine," Pearl said, causing Damon to pause.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't possibly know where Katherine is. You've been in a tomb for over a hundred and forty five years," Damon asked curiously. Pearl smirked a bit as she took another step forward.

"She's my best friend Damon; if anyone can find her, it's me. Besides, Annabelle told me about the last time she spoke to Katherine. I did some digging since my escape from the tomb, and I believe I know where to find her. If you are interested in this information, of course, you will have to do something for me in return," Pearl said. Damon sighed, not surprised that Pearl wanted a price for this. He didn't know if she should be trusted. After all, she was in a tomb for over a century, and how would she possibly know the exact place where Katherine was? But he was curious, and it couldn't hurt to try, right? So, he finally nodded.

"What's your price Pearl?" he asked. Pearl smirked as she used her vampire speed to reach Damon. She looked quite scary as she pushed him up against the tree, her hand around his neck. He tried to gasp for breath, almost forgetting how powerful she was.

"When you get back, you must help me get our town back. We won't kill anyone unless we are forced to but we will show them this is still our town," Pearl told him harshly, her eyes black with evil and spite. Damon managed a nod as she let him go. He fell to the ground, coughing a bit as he got his breath back. Crazy woman, he thought harshly.

"Sure thing," he managed to reply. Pearl smirked as she crouched down beside him.

"Last I heard, Katherine was in Australia. Apparently that was her next stop twenty years ago after going to London and Hawaii according to my daughter," Pearl told him. Damon knew Katherine always wanted to go to Australia, so it was no surprise that she would be there. So, he was going to Australia. Again.

His mind suddenly flashed to his last time in Australia. Shannon was the first thing that popped into his mind, their fight still fresh like it was yesterday. No, that was a long time ago, he thought. He was not Boone Carlyle anymore. Shaking that memory off, he eyed Pearl as he stood up.

"Thank you for the information Pearl. You've been a big help," Damon said, semi sarcastically. Nodding off at her, he picked up the dead woman's body and sped off to dispose of it, leaving Pearl alone in her own thoughts.

-----

Damon had a flight book in two hours to Australia so right now, he was packing some clothes. He was still contemplating whether to tell Stefan about his trip or not. On the one hand, his brother didn't need to know he was looking for Katherine. Besides, he always left randomly, so this time wouldn't be a big deal. But on the other hand, he knew his brother and his girlfriend were worried about him. He had been slightly.... messed up, he even had to admit that. Maybe he'd just leave a note. Yeah, that would be a good plan, Damon thought, smirking as he shoved more clothes in his bag.

Damon was aware of his brother entering the house with Elena. They were awfully loud speakers as they flirted heavily with each other. He could just see them making out at the front door, and it disgusted Damon to no end. Zipping up his bag, which consisted of clothes and a picture of Katherine with a couple of books just for fun, he hoisted it up over his shoulder before heading downstairs, crinkling his nose at the two as he walked by them.

"You know, you might actually win Cutest Couple of the Year in the school yearbook if you keep acting like this," Damon said sarcastically as he leaned against the wall, watching as the embarrassed teens broke apart for air. Elena smiled sheepishly.

"Very funny Damon- wait, where are you going?" Elena asked, noticing the bag. Damon looked down at the bag before back up at Elena and Stefan, who both looked concerned.

"Oh, I just thought I'd take another little road business trip. You're more than welcome to come with me, but if you do, you'd better be prepared for what troubles you'll get in," Damon joked lightly. He knew full well that Stefan would never let Elena go with him. The two looked at each other and seemed to speak to each other with their eyes, by the way, how does that happen?!

Finally, Stefan turned to him and nodded. "Ok, let's just grab some clothes and drive to Elena's for some clothes before we get going," he said before speeding up to pack, Elena waiting in the foyer. Damon frowned, completely confused. He definitely did not expect that. He turned to Elena who shrugged.

"He just wants to make sure you don't get yourself in any more trouble. You've been a bit messed up since the Katherine thing," Elena admitted. Damon felt a pang of hurt in his chest and he did his very best to ignore it. Once he saw Katherine again, he was going to kick her ass to kingdom come.

"You don't have to come. I'll be back in a few days anyways. I just have some things to clear up. Beside, don't you have school?" he asked. Elena shook her head.

"I can afford to miss a few days of school. We're just looking out for you Damon, even if it sounds weird," Elena said, laughing a bit. Damon didn't look amused however, as Stefan came downstairs with his bag.

"Ok, let's go," Stefan said as the three walked out the door.

"I call shotgun," Damon said sarcastically as he beat the two to the driver's seat. Elena rolled her eyes as Stefan climbed in the passenger's side and Elena settled in the back. Damon wasted no time in getting to Elena's house in less than five minutes. While Damon waited in the car for Stefan and Elena, his mind flew back to Katherine. If she was even in Australia, she was going to be surprised to see him. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about her anymore. He was angry and frustrated at her, but he still cared for her. How could she just abandoned him and lie to him like that? That was a selfish and bitchy move to pull, in all honesty.

Finally, he settled on just being calm. Once he got to Australia, there would be plenty of new prey to torture and kill before seeing Katherine. He turned in his seat to see Stefan and Elena emerging from the house. As soon as they were in the car, Damon tore down the driveway and started driving to the airport. Because of these idiots, he was already off schedule.

"Where are we going anyways Damon?" Stefan asked his brother as Elena clung to her seat. Damon gripped the steering wheel as he turned onto the highway before answering.

"Australia," he answered. Elena gaped as Stefan looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Why Australia exactly?" he asked.

"I thought a nice trip down under would be a nice vacation, don't you agree? I told you, I have business to attend to," Damon answered, letting sarcasm drip from his voice. Elena leaned forward in her seat.

"You said road trip Damon, not flight," she reminded him.

"Besides, what kind of business could you possibly have in Australia?" Stefan inputted. Damon felt ganged up on so he turned in his seat to Elena, who promptly sat back. He turned back to the road, taking a deep breath as he ignored Stefan's question, turning corners and going as fast as he dared.

It was silent through the whole hour to the airport. Besides the music and Stefan and Elena's constant looks to each other, it was still quiet, which gave Damon time to think of what he could say to Katherine. Also, the problem for him was finding her. Australia was a big place, and he needed answers, so he would have to find vampires and get their information. He was good at finding other vampires. It was like a sixth sense or something for vampires.

Damon pulled into the airport with less than an hour to spare. He got out of the car and turned to the two behind him.

"Come on kiddies, our flight is in forty minutes," he said cheerfully before hoisting his bag up on his shoulder and strolling to the entrance. Elena and Stefan followed, whispering to each other. Damon ignored them as he checked them all in. The lucky thing was that they all got seats together, so it wouldn't be so bad.

Getting through security was really easy; he just compelled the officers to let them all through, despite the two bottles full of human blood in his bag for the flight. Hey, he might get thirsty and he wanted to be prepared. He wouldn't be that heartless and kill an innocent flight attendant or pilot. He'd rather not have another plane crash, thank you very much.

Elena, Stefan and Damon found their gate easily and arrived just in time to board the plane. Damon loved sitting in the middle of the plane. Sure, he could be first class, but he would rather not take that chance. Ok, so he definitely was paranoid, but he was Boone for a short time, no matter how much he wanted to forget about that part of his life.

Damon shot a flirty look at the flight attendant, who was walking by. She smiled back and winked as she walked by. Since he was on the aisle seat, it would be perfect for him to talk to all these lovely women. Stefan noticed this and rolled his eyes as he continued talking to Elena.

The take off was a little bumpy and Damon found himself gripping the seat a few times but it was smooth after they settled. His bag sat on his lap as he reached in to drink some blood. So what? He was thirsty and it was a long flight.

"I cannot believe we're going to Australia. Jenna is going to kill me if she found out," Elena muttered as she gazed out the window. Damon turned to his favourite girl at the moment and shot her a grin.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just like what Stefan doesn't know won't hurt him when we get to Australia," he said, winking, causing Elena to be disgusted.

"Hell no Damon; not in a million years," she said. Stefan pushed Damon back lightly and turned to Elena again.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything behind my back, especially since I'll be sticking by you the whole time," Stefan said, turning to Damon at the last part, who smirked.

"Even in the bathroom? Naughty, naughty Stefan. We're not two years old anymore," Damon joked, causing Stefan to even be disgusted. Damon looked satisfied as he sat back in his seat, deciding to watch the movie on his screen for a while. It was probably about half an hour when he felt the rumbling and shaking of the plane. Turbulence, Damon tried to reassure himself, but he just got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something wasn't quite right. He gripped onto the armrest, as did everyone else as it got more rough. The flight attendant came on, instructing people to sit in their seats, and all that crap.

"This is getting rough," Elena murmured to Stefan, who nodded. Damon swallowed hard. The turbulence started getting really rough before there was a flash of white light that was so bright, Damon had to shut his eyes.

**Lame ending? Yeah, I know. Review please, and tell me what you liked! **


End file.
